


It's Raining, It's Pouring

by TheDissappearingAct



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Glory days - Freeform, oh also rain, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDissappearingAct/pseuds/TheDissappearingAct
Summary: It's better to walk with someone in the pouring rain.





	It's Raining, It's Pouring

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fluff in a while so here you go!

Helen was bringing in the last chair when she heard thunder. She had stayed a little late to help clean up after Super Camp, a government funded day camp for kids who couldn't afford to go to a regular camp. On the last day, supers from all over the city came and did meet and greets with the kids. After the last of the kids had left, she had changed out of her suit and into a camp t-shirt, blending in with the rest of the volunteers. 

She looked out the window. It had started to pour and she was thankful that it had held off until now. 

"Didn't check the forecast?" said a voice behind her. She turned to find Bob in a similar, albeit larger, camp t-shirt behind her. 

"No but I should have. I'm taking the bus and I didn't even bring and umbrella."

"I would offer you a ride but I'm in the same boat. Thought I would save on gas, you know how the traffic is." He sighed. "Wait! I have an idea!" He ran into the camp office, almost hitting his head. 

He came back out with a small children's umbrella decorated with cats. "It's been in the lost and found for years. No one will miss it." he said to her questioning expression. "Care to walk together?"

"Why not?" They headed out.

Not only had the rain gotten worse but the umbrella was even smaller than she expected. It wasn't even big enough to fit just Bob let alone her and him. Even so, Bob insisted on using it. 

"Hey, it's better than nothing."

"Right. My one shoulder thanks you."

After one particularly strong gust of wind, it snapped. 

"So much for that." He stated, dumping the the umbrella in the nearest trash can. "Why is the bus stop so far away from this place?"

"Relax, it's a ten minute walk. The bus stop from my apartment is twenty five minutes away."

"You  _walk_ all that? Why?"

"I usually take my bike but it's at the repair shop right now. Besides, walking clears my head."

"Bike?"

" _Motorbike_." They finally reached the stop and hurried under the shade. "How long do you think it's going to take for the bus to come?"

"Who knows. Nothing in this town runs on schedule." They made more small talk until the bus finally came. 

They got on, their shoes squeaking on the floor. 

"Why is it so crowded?" she whispered. There was barely enough place to stand let alone sit. 

"It's the, uh, ten pm rush."

"Where are people coming from at ten pm?"

"Day camp?"

She laughed. 

"Thank god my place is only a few stops away. I couldn't stand being here any longer."

"Don't remind me,"

"Hey! I have an idea! Come to my place and I'll drive you home!"

She shot him a questioning look. 

"Oh shit, no, not like that, obviously. I just meant that, like, you wouldn't have to walk home. I swear I wasn't like..."

"No, no I get it." She laughed. "I'll take you up on that offer."

They got off and walked to the apartment building. Cold air hit her as soon as she walked in. 

"Does your building just always keep air conditioning on full blast? It's so cold here."

"Yeah, I should probably ask about that." He noticed her cross her arms. "Oh my god, you're shivering. Come upstairs and I'll get you a coat."

"No, it's fine-"

"You're not getting pneumonia on my watch."

She gave in and followed him up to his apartment. 

"My place is honestly a mess so I apologize for that." he said, unlocking the door. 

"You call this messy?" 

The living room was bare but neat. It had a couch and a small television in the corner. There was a large pile of books haphazardly stacked beside the television and a newspaper thrown on the couch but it was otherwise pretty organized. 

"Have a seat, I'll get you a blanket."

"I'm just here to warm up, not spend the night."

"Oh yeah, you'll definitely warm up in your shorts and t-shirt." he replied, rolling his eyes. Bob walked into the room and came out with a blanket. He threw it at her.

"Wow, a really _warm_ welcome."

"If you make another pun I might just kick you out of my house." he stated, having moved to the kitchen where he was... cooking something? Helen heard the sound of some pots and the stove was definitely on. 

"So, I should get going..."

"If you wait like three minutes you'll  _really_ warm up."

_Ok, so now I need to get out of here._

"No, shit, I didn't mean that in a weird way- I'm just- God, why does everything I say come out like a threat."

"No, it's fine. I get it." For some strange reason Helen trusted him. He was earnest. And it wasn't like he was a stranger, they were both good friends and even knew each other's hero personas. And yet, she was... tense. No, not tense, nervous... Like a girl with a crush. 

 _Except I don't have a crush on Bob._ She unconvincingly reminded herself. 

Bob walked out with two steaming mugs, handed one to her, and then sat down on the couch. 

"It's hot chocolate. My own recipe. And look I made a little smiley face out of the marshmallows and whipped cream. That wasn't too corny was it?"

She laughed taking a sip. 

"Okay, I have to come clean. I know that we're friends. And I don't want to ruin that but... I've always really liked you."

She looked up at him with surprise. "That's-"

"And I know you're not looking for a relationship and all that but I just thought that you should know? I don't know why I thought that, I'm regretting this already-"

"I like you too." She said quickly, realizing that it was true as soon as it came out of her mouth. A few moments ago she wouldn't have let herself think such a thing and here she was confessing it.

 

A strange silence fell on the room.

"Well, this is awkward." 

"I didn't think I would get this far to be completely honest." he said, looking down. "Let's... continue this conversation at a more dignified time? When we're both not soaking wet?"

"Yeah."

""If you're finished with that hot chocolate we should get going."

"Oh right," 

* * *

The car drive was quiet, most of the conversation just being Helen giving directions. When they were nearing her house, Bob started to speak. 

"You know Lucius is going to insufferable once he finds out about this."

"What?"

"He's been saying that you and I are in love with each other since he first saw us talking."

"Really? Honey says the same thing."

"They're both ones to talk. The romantic tension between them is so thick, I could probably cut it."

"She confessed to me that she liked him you know."

"What? Lucius confessed to me that he liked her!"

"This is working out better than I expected," she said turning to him, smiling. Before she could stop herself she kissed him. And he kissed her back. It was a soft kiss. A "I'm dropping you home" kiss. 

She pulled back and to see a stupid grin on his face.

"Bye," she said, getting out of the car. 

"See you later," 

He drove off and left Helen wondering if it was fate that it rained tonight or just her own good luck. 

 

 

 


End file.
